1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle customization and more specifically to customizing vehicle sounds.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicles typically have a multitude of interior notification sounds associated with vehicle accessories or systems. For example, notification sounds such as chimes, bells, rings, beeps and other audible tones are associated with such things as the vehicle message center, seatbelt warning, door ajar, lights on, low fuel, and other informational notification systems. Typically, these sounds are preset during manufacture of the vehicle and are unable to be changed by the consumer. For example, a chime sound made when leaving the vehicle door in an open position, the audible clicking sound occurring upon actuation of the vehicle turn signal and a chime or bell sound made when the vehicle lights are left on or the vehicle keys are left in the ignition. Each of the sounds designed to notify the vehicle operator or occupants of a particular condition of the vehicle.
In addition, there are a plurality of vehicle components and systems that may be associated with some type of notification sound to call attention to or notify the vehicle operator or occupants of a particular vehicle condition or status. Current systems require a plurality of time or sound generators to generate the various sound signals emitted to notify a vehicle operator of a particular vehicle condition or status. In addition, even given a plurality of various tones or sounds, it is often difficult for the vehicle operator or occupants to associate the particular sound with a particular event. For example, the chime tone associated with leaving the vehicle lights on may be similar to and thus not easily distinguishable or discernible from the chime tone or sound associated with leaving the vehicle keys in the ignition. Further, even if the chime tones are suitably distinct, it may be difficult for the operator to remember the particular shot event associated with the particular notification sound.
Increasingly, customers are viewing their vehicle as an extension of their personality and now demand the option of customization, that is, the ability to change these sounds to create a unique individualized vehicle interior. Therefore, what is needed is a system and method that enables a vehicle operator to customize the sound and level thereof emitted in association with a particular vehicle component or event.